Colombiaball
Republic|name = Colombiaball |nativename = Colombiabola|image = Colombiaballl.png|reality = Republic of Colombia|language = Spanish|type = Countryball|friends = Peruball USAball Brazilball Lebanonball Mexicoball Spainball NATOball Costa Ricaball Chileball, proud owner of Angelito Guinea-Bissauball |enemies = Nicaraguaball Panamaball Ecuadorball BIG JERK!! (OF SOON TO BE) NAME STEALER!! FARCball|capital = Bogotaball|religion = Christianity|likes = Dragonfruit, Technology, Emeralds, Money (he loves Money), Capitalism ("self-styled" Murica right-hand), Coffee, Sugar cane, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Shakira, the song Despacito|founded = 1810|hates = Drugs, drug lords, drug cartels, rebels, Steve Harvey|personality = Trying to stay out of trouble|bork = Shakira Shakira/Parce Parce/Coffee Coffee|intospace = No, but I have my own space agency.|food = Arepas (THEY ARE MINE), Coffee}} Colombiaball is a countryball located in northwest South America, its best friends may vary according to historical moment. Although he loves every stranger who visits him, he thinks everybody hates him. He is well known by have many high-quality products like emeralds, beans and cotton, also he have very gorgeous babes and the best cocaine coffee the world have ever seen before. Relationships Currently, his best friends are Peruball PeruballBrazilball and Mexicoball. USAball is his only gringo friend because they fought drug lords together. He often has many brawls with South American socialist countries, such as Venezuelaball, Nicaraguaball, and Ecuadorball (even though Ecuador is not socialist). He always visits Chileball, and assets there. Often annoying Chileball. He hates Steve Harvey and Philippinesball (once) for the embarrassing mistake in Miss Universe 2015. As of January 30, 2017, Colombiaball became second runner up in Miss Universe to Franceball (and this time, there was no mistake!). Personality Colombiaball usually is a very gentle neighbor, is the kind of neighbor that you never know if he is there or not, despite to having a huge army he never threats the others around him (even when the others are attempting to steal his own territory) He is quite cheerful and friendly with other countryballs. He likes to party and music. It is common to see him with red eyes due to his problems of drug addiction, but he constantly fights against this addiction.. He is a great friend of Mexico and Ecuador, besides being self-styled "right hand" of Murica, while a staunch opponent of Venezuela and Nicaragua (The latter for the theft of his sea at the hands of the court of Hague) when not shown on drugs, he is seen consuming caffeine (being the N.1 in export of this product). He is the largest producer of emeralds in the world. Relationships Friends * USAball-Helps me against drug lords * Panamaball-Brother * Ecuadorball-Shy brother. * Brazilball-Cool friend. HUE is good * Lebanonball-Helped him by letting Lebanese immigrants enter here! Best friend in the Middle East, by the way! * Spainball-Adoptive father. * Guinea-Bissauball-He is how I get drugs into Europe * Netherlandsball-Drug buddy * Chileball - I LOVE WATCHING Angelito de Canal 13 on TV! HE'S SO CUTE! Enemies * Venezuelaball-Evil Communist! AREPAS ARE MY INVENTION HUEVON!YOU ARE OF EAST COLUMBIA AND STOP SUPPORTING FARC TERRORISTAS1!!! * Nicaraguaball-Evil Illuminati commie. * FARCball - Terrorists Gallery Artwork 5Q1AoVV.png DCkITRM.png Latino_eleven.png Colombiaball.PNG VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera_Mundi_new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png COFFEE.jpg Colombia.jpg Comics Co - Mex.png 96ibNBp.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg C5HzqzP.jpg|He is share colors with many countries. 0Wb2NG6.png Latin culture.png 'fIcyCxy.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 82jVevX.png 5ePeOCz.png 8GCDmAq.png qPnP5J8.png S6ukqVN.png Jhh.png Colombia_2035.png Colombia_card.png FEGm8Pm.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png No More Drugs.gif The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Retired Colonizers.png Gib Gib Monies.png Chain Reactions.jpg Do Not Cross.png es:Colombiaball nah:Kolombiatapayoli nl:Colombiabal ru:Колумбия zh:哥伦比亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:America Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Latin America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:South America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Terrorism Category:Three lines Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Anarchist Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Multiethnic Category:Megadiverse Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:CIVETS Category:Andes mountains Category:Prorupted Category:Coffee Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Goya Category:Gangs Category:Weed Category:Pro Israel Category:Latin Category:Middle Power Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Football Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:USA allies Category:Sombero Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Latino Category:Angelito Supporters